headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Batman 181
"Beware of -- Poison Ivy!" is the first story in issue #181 of the first volume of the ''Batman'' ongoing comic book series. It was written by Robert Kanigher and drawn by Sheldon Moldoff, who was ghosting for Bob Kane at the time. Inks were provided by Joe Giella and it was lettered by Gaspar Saladino. The second story, "The Perfect Crime -- Slightly Imperfect!" was written by Gardner Fox. Penciling credits are a bit unclear for this story. The Grand Comics Database implies that Chic Stone drew the interior panels, while Comicbookdb.com has the artist as Bob Kane. Inks were provided by Sid Greene, with lettering again done by Gaspar Saladino. The cover artwork was supplied by Carmine Infantino on pencils and Murphy Anderson on inks. The issue was edited by Julie Schwartz. It carried a June, 1966 cover-date and was priced at 12¢ per copy. "Beware of -- Poison Ivy!" Appearances * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Robin, Dick Grayson * None * Dragon Fly * Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley * Silken Spider * Tiger Moth * None * None * Mutated humans * Gotham County :* Gotham City * None * Batcopter * Pheromone control "The Perfect Crime -- Slightly Imperfect!" Appearances * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Robin, Dick Grayson * Art Saddows * D.A. Danton * Hugh Rankin * James Gordon * Kaye Daye * Martin Tellman * Fern Hunter * Chuck * Joe * Unnamed Thug * Nancy Owens * Mystery Analysts of Gotham City * Humans * Gotham County :* Gotham City * None * Batmobile * Notes & Trivia * DC Comics editorial records show that Bob Kane was paid for the artwork for "Beware of -- Poison Ivy!", but scholars agree that pencils were actually by Sheldon Moldoff. * Batman appeared last in ''Detective Comics'' #351. He appears next in ''Doom Patrol'' #104 following the second story in this issue. * Robin appeared last in ''Detective Comics'' #351. He appears next in ''Doom Patrol'' #104. * This issue marks the debut of the character known as Poison Ivy. She appears next in ''Batman'' #183. * The Mystery Analysts of Gotham appeared last in the second story in ''Batman'' #174. They appear next in the second story in ''Batman'' #194. * Commissioner Gordon appeared last in the second story in ''Batman'' #179. He appears next in the first story in ''Detective Comics'' #352. * Martin Tellman appeared last in the second story in ''Batman'' #174. He appears next in the second story in ''Batman'' #194. * Kaye Daye appeared last in the second story in ''Batman'' #174. She appears next in the second story in ''Batman'' #194. * D.A. Danton appeared last in the second story in ''Batman'' #174. He appears next in the second story in ''Batman'' #194. * Hugh Rankin appeared last in the second story in ''Detective Comics'' #339. He appears next in the second story in ''Batman'' #194. * Art Saddows appeared last in the second story in ''Batman'' #174. He appears next in the second story in ''Batman'' #194. * First appearance of Dragon Fly, Tiger Moth and Silken Spider. * First and only known appearance of Poison Ivy's henchmen. * Art Saddows is identified as Art Saddow in this issue. * This is the first and only known appearance of Fern Hunter. * This is the first and only known appearance of Nancy Owens. * This is the first and only known appearance of Fern Hunter's three henchmen. Chuck and Joe are named in this issue. * The letters column for this issue includes a letter from future comic scribe Mike Friedrich. Reprints * "Beware of -- Poison Ivy!" is reprinted in the Batman in the Sixties trade paperback and the ''Showcase Presents: Batman'', Volume 2 trade paperback. It is also partially reprinted in ''Batman'', Volume 1 #208. * "The Perfect Crime -- Slightly Imperfect!" is reprinted in the ''Showcase Presents: Batman'', Volume 2 trade paperback and is also reprinted in ''Batman'', Volume 1 #260. Recommended Reading See also External Links Category:Batman Vol 1 Category:1966/Comic issues Category:June, 1966/Comic issues